Lord Fuzzy
by KEdakumi
Summary: This is what happens when your family is watched over by a slightly crazy individual.    *Had to raise the rating due to Yasha's mouth*
1. Chapter 1: Too Quiet

I simply wanted to write something silly. The chapters won't (or at least shouldn't) be long. This will mainly hold chapters that will be written and updated when I want to tackle a challenge, when I'm bribed with cookies or when the plunnies attack. Their attack is what brought this story about to begin with. Let me know what you think.

Disclosure: I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from any of the story or it's characters. Sad, I know. I'm only saying it this once.

Chapter 1

Too Quiet

"Master Jaken!" he watched the little girl chase his small green retainer around with a wreath of flowers. Lord Sesshoumaru always appeared to have no interest in the world around him, but nothing could be farther from the truth. Right now it was taking all of his will power to not smile at the antics of his young ward.

"Rin" One word was all that was needed for the girl to obey her Lord. "Go bath."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." And she skipped off toward the stream that she had fished from earlier that day. Ah-Un, being ever faithful, and wanting a drink, followed closely behind her.

"Finally" Jaken flopped onto his butt with a deep sigh.

"Jaken, go and watch over her." Sesshoumaru stated, without even looking in the direction of the small toad demon.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken fumbled standing up and ran after the girl as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Something wasn't right with the woods around their small camp. The normally chatty birds and bugs had gone silent, as if anticipating something. The dog demon only had a moment to ponder this before the bushes to his left began to shake and out stepped a small old woman. The hunch of her back made her appear shorter then her actual height. Her ragged, misshaped clothing and greasy, uncombed hair gave her the appearance of an old beggar woman. Sesshoumaru hoped she would not come any closer to his person. Her smell was that of age, herbs, sweat and dirt. She leaned heavily on the stick she used to help her walk. She kept her head down as she slowly approached the powerful demon, stopping a few feet from him.

"Good afternoon, young man." The raspy voice said. "Could you spare a bit of food for an old, weary traveler?"

The great demon regarded the old intruder from his seat against the tree. He raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the old woman's audacity. Not sensing a threat, he attempted to ignore the woman for a few moments. He watched as she shuffled over to his small campfire and sat down. _What __does this human think she is doing?_ Her smell was offensive and he did not like strangers around Rin. Naraku seemed to enjoy using any deception to attack his little group.

"Woman." Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "You will leave... Now."

"My apologies, sir." she bowed her head. "This old body just needed to warm a bit. " She stood and started to shuffle over to a fish that was still speared near the fire. "And may I have this? I haven't eaten in some time."

"You are trying my patience, human." Sesshoumaru growled and stood up. There would be nothing honorable in killing the old woman, but he could make sure she left the area and without Rin's supper.

"Oh, you would not help someone weaker then yourself?" The woman's voice suddenly became a bit stronger. "I thought the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru helped those in need, as he did his young ward and even some of the members of his hated half-brother's pack."

Sesshoumaru watched as the woman stood a bit straighter. His instincts took over as he felt the distinct brush of magic on his skin. He charged at the stranger only to be frozen in place a foot from her. "Now, now..." she waved her hand at him dismissively, "we won't have any of that." she smiled.

He growled.


	2. Chapter 2: Ah, Displeasure

Chapter 2

Ah, Displeasure

He could only watch his prey with his eyes and quietly growl as she smirked at him. "Sesshoumaru. My how you look like your father."

She knew his father? How? Who is she? He wondered, not able to actually post the questions to her.

"I know you have questions, and I will answer them, in time." He watched with some fascination as the illusion simply melted from the being in front of him and left a young looking demoness in it's wake.

He observed her closely. Her bright green hair was parted down the middle and pulled into two pony tails, one above each delicately pointed ear. A pair of brown eyes sparkled as she smiled knowingly at him. Her unusual, short silver kimono flowed like water as she walked around a furious demon lord, with a slight bounce in her step. Thin gold chains wrapped loosely from her knees to her ankles, her bare feet never making a sound on the forest floor.

"You are very very handsome." She assessed. "But your cold attitude distorts such a handsome face." she clucked her tongue and shook her head in a disapproving fashion. "Look here." she took a small, mirror with a gold frame out of a hidden pocket. She clapped it between her hands, then placed one hand to the ground. As she stood and raised her hand again, the hand mirror grew into a full length mirror, big enough for the frozen lord to see himself. She stood behind him looking at his image in the mirror. "I thought puppies were pack animals, loyal, kind and all that... what happened to you, puppy?"

One very aggravated demon could do nothing but glare and consider the multiple ways he would kill this being, just as soon as soon as he could move.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, "How can you answer if you can't talk...my bad." she giggled and tapped his lips with a clawed pointer finger.

He growled again. "You will release me this instant, wench. Then maybe I will consider killing you quickly."

"Now, Now..." She admonished like a mother would a child. "I didn't release the bind on your mouth just so you could show me how rude you can be." She leaned a bit closer to him, "Besides, I don't think you are really in any position to make demands right now, do you?" She smiled again as he narrowed his eyes. "Now we need to get back to the lesson before that adorable little human and silly retainer you care so much for return."

Sesshoumaru growled again, his eyes tinging a bit red at the threat.

"Why Sesshoumaru, I don't think I've ever heard or seen you so expressive. Your eyes are just beautiful... the color of blood surrounding the sun..." she mused. "Don't worry about the little one, she has only made the job a bit easier, not only for you, but me as well. I would never hurt one so innocent or loyal."

Sesshoumaru had his mask back on. He would not let this woman see how this affected him. He had no idea how she bound him without touching him, but he would find out. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"How rude of me!" she skipped back in front of him, and gave a huge smile. With an exaggerated bow, she said, "I am called Fusa. I am a spirit of the forest itself. I am the light and heart of the forest. I care for it's inhabitants and am loyal to them all. I was sent to check up occasionally on your bloodline and let me tell you, Mighty Dog Demon, you need to lighten up." she finished with a flurry.

Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow seemed to disappear under his bangs. "This annoyance is to get this Sesshoumaru to relax his attitude?"

She giggled. "Yup!" And stood behind him again, looking around his stiff form to face him in the mirror.

His instincts pulled at him. He did not want this wench behind him where she could easily stab him in the back... probably while giggling like a maniac. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Oh you... I guess your father never told you." she concluded. "And you didn't meet you grandfather, did you?" she asked, "No, I guess you didn't." she answered herself. "Anyway, this is something that your Grandfather arranged with me." she patted his arm in a familiar manner, much to his irritation. "Your Grandfather was concerned those that went on in his line would forget the more important things that make life all the more enjoyable." she smiled to herself. "Did you know he had 3 wives?" she asked and started to laugh, "He said he needed to taste all life had to offer, so he made sure he married a demoness, a human and a half-breed. They all cared for each other very much and the poor guy would get so worn out when his women would..."

"Is there a reason for this?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, not wanting to hear anything about his Grandfather's sex life . Some images could scar even him.

"Oh, I went off track again, didn't I?" Sesshoumaru was seriously beginning to believe he was trapped by a woman with mental issues... or a devil... he wasn't sure which. "Anyway, see this tall, entirely too cold drink of water that is glaring at me in the mirror?" He wondered at the expression, "You need to enjoy what the gods have blessed you with. You fight for more power and won't stop to smell the flowers that Rin brings you."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

She batted him lightly on the back of the head, earning another growl, that she ignored. "Because it shows the gods, and your Father and Grandfather's spirits that you can truly appreciate what you were given."

"I was _given_ NOTHING." An insulted pale demon growled. "I fought for my power."

"You were GIVEN more then you realize." She threw her hands into the air. "Your attitude is worse then your Father's..." she trailed off, a wicked gleam was in her eyes when she looked again at him in the reflection. He knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say next. "You need to see things from a different point of view. Until you can show that you can be as cute and fluffy on the inside, as I know you can be, you will be that way on the outside."

Sesshoumaru let out a growl as the strange woman bit her finger and drew a symbol on his forehead. He fought with everything he was, as a light and pain engulfed him. He knew nothing for a moment except the bright light and loud ringing in his head. When he opened his eyes he knew something had changed... everything looked... bigger. He dismissed the irritating woman's giggling as he looked straight ahead at the mirror that was still there. There he saw his image. He moved his arm, just to be sure it was indeed him. Then he looked down at the small, padded paw and white furry belly. Now being a dog demon, Lord Sesshoumaru was well acquainted with the feeling of the beast that he could become... but this... well, he could do nothing but _hiss_ his displeasure.


	3. Chapter 3: It's So Fluffy!

Chapter 3

It's So Fluffy!

He finally looked up at the now very tall female. He absently noticed that he didn't even stand up to her knees. This was somewhat disturbing for an individual that was used to being able to look down on others.

"Your so fluffy!" the overly excited spirit squealed as she picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He hissed again and took a swipe at her face. She decided that just added to the cuteness and proceeded to hug him, nearly suffocating him in her breasts.

She finally pulled him away and held him up so he could face the mirror and see himself a bit more closely. "Now look, Lord Fluffy...No, Lord Fuzzy." he scowled at her. "You still have your white fur, gold eyes and your facial markings, though they are rather hard to tell what they are with your fuzz." she grinned. "You have 3 wonderful tails and even," here she grabbed one of his front paws, gently squeezing it til the claws came out,"You even still have some of your poison. Though no where near as lethal as it is in your true form. Why, even your scent is the same... which in your case, may or may not be a good thing." Sesshoumaru proceeded to take his back claws and dig at the woman's offending hands. He twisted, hoping to at least be able to sink his fangs onto a finger.

She grabbed him again by the scruff and looked him in the face. "Here's the deal, Fuzzy, the more your attitude changes, the more you change, taking you back to your original form. The whole spell depends on you. No one, and that includes me, can change you back. You're a big boy." she stopped and grinned again, a smile that Sesshoumaru swore he would melt off her face. "Well, you were a big boy, so it's time to stop acting like a stand alone feline, and more like a puppy that needs his pack. Don't worry about your current companions. I'll make sure they make it somewhere where they'll be protected." With that, she let out a loud whistle. Sesshoumaru let out a gasp as the woman tossed his little body high into the air. He felt strong talons wrap around his torso as he was flown away. He heard her yell, "Remember, the more you act like a cat, the longer you'll be one!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at his new capture. It was a very strong, very big, hawk demon. It seemed to pay no interest to him as it moved along the wind currents. He looked down. He was used to flying, though it was generally under his own power. He decided it would _not_ be a good time to check if he still could fly.

Finally, after about 15 minutes in the air, the hawk took a sharp dive. Close to the ground, going very fast, it let go of it's precious cargo. Sesshoumaru let out an uncharacteristic "Rowr!" as he was summarily dropped, sliding on his butt... directly into a mud puddle.

The Mighty Mini Lord Sesshoumaru decided that today was one of the worst days... ever.


	4. Chapter 4: Snicker

Lord Fuzzy

Chapter 4

Snicker

Using prompts from Dokuga IDDN 2/17/11 *Thought I'd give an impromptu challenge a try, let me know what you think

*I don't own Inuyasha

"But Lord Jaken, why can't boys be pretty? Lord Sesshoumaru is pretty." The little brown hair girl tried to reason with her annoyed companion.

The toad's reply was stopped when he heard a small snicker as they entered the clearing. Instead of their regal lord, a green hair demoness stood next to the fire, a mischievous smile gracing her delicate face.

A roar startled them all as Ah-Un growled his displeasure at a stranger being so close to their little charge. Jaken stood slightly more straight as he waved his staff, attempting to threaten off the female. He was dismayed that his Lord was no where in sight.

"What do you want, wench?" he huffed. "And where is my Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Raising an amused eyebrow, the woman looked at the display the little demon was attempting. "I am Fusa. Your Lord has had to take a small trip." Jaken noticed the devious smile on her face as she continued, "I am to escort you."

"We will NOT be going anywhere with you..." and as Jaken stepped forward, he froze, only able to move his eyes.

"You may as well not struggle. The seed you stepped on will only release you when I will it." Turning to a still growling dragon. "Ah-Un... stop that." She walked closer. "You know me and know I am no threat." She held her hand to the dragon's two muzzles. Each head huffed his agreement.

"Rin's name is Rin."

Fusa smiled, "I know, little one. Your Lord has entrusted me to get you to safety while he travels. Shall we all go?" She laughed at the enthusiastic nod she received.

With their items and a disgruntled Jaken tied to Ah-Un's side they walked westward. "So tell me about how you attempt to make Jaken prettier." Fusa said to Rin.

Jaken softly whined.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunger

Lord Fuzzy

Chapter 5

Hunger

Using prompts from Dokuga IDDN 2/17/11

*I don't own Inuyasha

Mud...He hated being so dirty. He couldn't smell any bodies of water near by and he _certainly_ wasn't cleaning himself the way cats normally did.

_First things first_. He thought to himself. _ Figure out where he is, then find a body of water, bath,then find that woman and kill her for this indignity. _It was at this point his stomach let out a growl. _ Apparently I need to eat as well._ He mused as his hunger made tself known.

The regal muddy kitty made his way through the brush, trying to determine where he was and looking for some water to bath. He caught a familiar scent and peered around a tree to spot a small piglet routing in the dirt. His tails twitched in anticipation of the hunt. The prey was not much larger then his current form, and there were no tusks to battle. It would meet his needs and provide him the energy to last several days.

He crouched low to the ground and moved slowly, keeping his ears flat to his head in an attempt to blend in with the grass. He finally moved close enough, preparing his rear legs to pounce. He suddenly sprung straight into the air as a large, angry mother boar came barreling into the small clearing. She apparently saw the threat to her young and was going after Sesshoumaru with a pair of very large tusks while squealing loud enough to deafen any demon near by.

Sesshoumaru was frustrated that his meal was interrupted and he could do nothing about it. Without any warning the boar let out a scream as blood flew through the air. Everything stopped as laughter floated through the air. There stood a large panther demon, smirking and licking the boar's blood from his claws.

"Hello young one." His deep voice cut through the silence.


	6. Chapter 6: Peanut

Chapter 6

Lord Fuzzy

Peanut

Using prompts from Dokuga IDDN 2/17/11

*I don't own Inuyasha

A loud crunch echoed through the clearing. "Kagome," Shippo talked with a mouthful of food. "This tastes funny."

Kagome giggled. "It's called a peanut, Shippo. You don't eat the shell like that, you're suppose to eat the nut in the middle." She cracked a shell open and showed him the nut middle. "Believe me, that part tastes good."

The little fox nodded and started tearing apart more nuts happily. Inuyasha watched him, debating on the best time to grab the bag of snacks when a scent came to him on the breeze. A growl brought everyone to their feet as a green haired demoness walked through the brush followed by several familiar faces.

"Shippo!" Rin exclaimed, running over to her friend. The demoness smiled, watching the children catch up.

"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice growled.

"Why, you must be Inuyasha!" The female exclaimed, smiling brighter and stepping closer to the half-breed. "You have your grandfather's eyes." She said as she leaned closer to his face. Inuyasha blinked, and stepped back, confused.

"Excuse me." Kagome took a tentative step around her protector. "Who are you?"

The woman reached out and took Kagome's hands causing her to drop her bow and arrow and making Inuyasha growl. "I am Fusa, little priestess. And you are Kagome. How wonderful to finally meet you." She ignored Inuyasha's louder growl, letting go of the young woman's hands. "Now, we are joining you... can I have some of those?" She turned and asked Shippo, pointing to the bags of nuts.

Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "She's very... energetic."

"Yes, she is." Kagome agreed then her eyes widened, looking at Fusa. "Wait... you're joining us?"

A/N: Don't know if they had peanuts in Japan back then, but in my reality, we'll say they didn't til Kagome brought a bag of them through the well.


	7. Chapter 7: Caramel

Lord Fuzzy

Chapter 7

Caramel

Using prompts from Dokuga IDDN 2/17/11

*I don't own Inuyasha

They simply looked at each other with calculating eyes. Finally, the little demon turned to leave. The panther called out to him, offering to share the kill. The young one seemed to think over the offer for a moment before giving a simple nod. He then proceed to attempt to clean himself by rubbing on the grass, leaving the butchering of the boar to the older cat.

"I am Haruto." He said, breaking the silence. "What is your name, little one?"

Sesshoumaru stopped trying to rub the bits of mud out of his fur and regarded the other cat. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru in his humanoid form. Grey skin covered a well muscled form, indicating a fighter to him. The panther's short brown hair spiked up in all directions, giving a messy look. His clothing was all black except for the red obi tied about his waist. The old katana at the panther's hip was nothing impressive.

Sesshoumaru thought all this over and decided he would not speak to this being. It would not do to have anyone recognize him until he could return to his proper form. Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru simply went back to work attempting to rid himself of the infernal dirt that was making him a dark caramel color.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Haruto finally said, resuming his cutting. "No problem, maybe you can't speak." Sesshoumaru gave him a look with a raised brow, then proceeded to ignore him again. "Either way... here." He said as he tossed a hunk of raw meat to him.

They ate in silence. After a time Sesshoumaru heard Haruto take a sniff into the air, then look down at him. "Why do you reek of dog, little one?" he asked him. "Had a run-in with a fleabag, did you?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the slight to his species.

"Not a problem." Haruto continued, "Let's find some water to get you smelling better."

Sesshoumaru softly growled as the larger cat took off, carrying him by the scruff of the neck.

A/N: I gave up trying to keep this under the 300 word limit.


	8. Chapter 8: Brown

Lord Fuzzy

Chapter 8

Brown

Using prompts from Dokuga IDDN 2/17/11

*I don't own Inuyasha

Wide, brown eyes looked down in the Inuyasha-shaped crater. Rin then looked up at Kagome and giggled, skipping away to join her little fox friend on the other side of the camp. _ It's like when Lord Sesshoumaru steps on Master Jaken_, she thought to herself, _He's very loud... then gets very quiet._

Inuyasha went into a fit, complete with big sword, when he realized Sesshoumaru's group meant to stay with them. Fusa just laughed and jumped out of the way when the irate hanyo lunged at her. Kagome finally had enough when they started to come too close to the others in the group.

Miroku cleared his throat to get the others attention after things had settled down. "Do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru went, Lady Fusa?" He noted the slight smirk that came over her delicate face.

"I have no idea where he's going to end up. Nor when he will return." she said with a glint in her eye.

The monk could see the look in her eyes, it was the same look he had when his 'cursed' hand would start to move and he knew she had something to do with the demon lord's sudden departure. _She has no malicious intent in her aura,_ he thought. _She explained that she knew Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's Father and Grandfather... Maybe she had a message for Sesshoumaru._ He looked again at Fusa. She giggled and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

He looked over to where Inuyasha was getting up out of the dirt. Noticing Fusa watching Inuyasha with that look again. _ I think this will be very interesting._

Inuyasha lept into a nearby tree to pout, and watch Fusa... but mostly pout._ Interesting indeed. Thought Miroku._


	9. Chapter 9: Chocolate

Lord Fuzzy

Chapter 9

Chocolate

Using prompts from Dokuga IDDN 2/17/11

*I don't own Inuyasha

They arrived at a small clearing and Sesshoumaru almost pouted. The body of water that Haruto found was little more then a mud pit. The dark mud surrounding the murky water reminded him of the chocolate treat that Inuyasha's priestess once gave Rin. Only this smelled much, much worse, Sesshoumaru could tell that, even if his nose wasn't what it should have been, this was a place frequented by humans on horseback.

"Here we go little one. Let's get that smell off you." Haruto stated, unaware of Sesshoumaru's musing.

Sesshoumaru looked from the mud to Haruto, his glare clearly stating _Surely you jest._

With a 'Hup' the demon panther tossed a surprised kitty-fied Lord of the West into the air, watching him land, stiff-legged in the center of the water. Sesshoumaru came back up sputtering and hissing. He paddle back to the edge of the water where an entirely to cocky panther snatched him back out of the water.

"You look like a drowned rat demon." He laughed, giving the smaller demon a shake and tossed him again onto the dry bank. He then bent down to the water to rinse himself off a bit.

"You still smell of mutt." He said, "Must've rolled around in the corpse of one. Guess we'll need to get something to wash the stink out of your fur. If I can smell it, I'm sure it's unbearable for you."

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru gave himself a shake. He decided that this being was going to die by his claws. Without another sound, Sesshoumaru sprinted to the bent over panther. He lept off the ground and pushed as hard as he could off the demon's rear, summarily shoving the demon face first into the water. He watched as his tall tormentor came up out of the water sputtering and spitting mouthfuls of mud. The wet cat gave a loud growl that Sesshoumaru ignored in favor of getting the new covering of mud off his paws.

Step, shake a paw, step, shake a paw... Oh, how he hated being dirty.

A/N: Those that tackle these challenges all the time, have my respect. I was going nuts trying to keep my story flowing and within the limits. Didn't really work. Again, this chapter is over 300 words.

Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: Green Eggs and Ham

Lord Fuzzy

Chapter 10

A/N: Done for Dokuga's Kats Green Eggs and Ham Challenge. 1013 words.

They arrived back at the village a few days later. Kagome took this time to make a quick trip home. Much to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha gave no argument, stating that they couldn't do anything anyway with the "brat and crazy bitch" tagging along. Kagome was still giggling when she jumped down the well after watching Fusa have one of her trees drop a large branch on Inuyasha's head.

They next morning found a figure sneaking into Keade's hut. Kagome wanted to make a special breakfast for everyone and she was thankful that Inuyasha wasn't around, yet. She removed her pack and proceeded to start cooking. Everyone slowly stirred with the smell of cooking eggs and sizzling ham.

"Kagome! You're back early!" Shippo exclaimed.

She smiled at her little friend, "Yep!" she said, "I am making you all a special breakfast."

The little demon took a closer sniff at the good smells coming from the pan. "What is it?" he asked.

"Eggs and ham." she replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"But Kagome," Sango leaned over next to Shippo, "They're green." and she made a little confused face.

The priestess nodded, "Green eggs and ham. In celebration of Saint Patrick's Day and a belated celebration of Dr. Suess's birthday." she stated as if that explained everything.

Inuyasha chose that moment to burst into the hut. "Wench! What are you doing back here already?"

Everyone jumped, except Kagome, who never stopped stirring the eggs. "Sit." she quietly said and ignored the loud thump in favor of continuing her explanation. "Where I'm from there is a holiday celebrated in different places that honors a religious man that cared deeply for his people." that was the only way she could think of explaining a man that worked to convert all of Ireland to Christianity. She couldn't talk of Ireland or Christianity to those that had no knowledge of either.

"What is 'Irish', Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, indicating her bright green shirt.

"Kiss Me, I'm Irish." _Leave it to Miroku to be the first to notice that. _She thought. "If I remember right, Ireland is the name of Saint Patrick's home, and supposedly if you kiss an Irishman, it's considered lucky."

Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand that held the spatula and looked into her eyes, "Well, I do need a bit more luck in my life, my lady." He moved back quickly as Kagome went to slap him with the spatula, just to feel the familiar strike of hirokotsu on the back of his head, and the word 'pervert' mumbled from Sango.

By this time, Inuyasha was up and around again. He leaned forward to attempt to snag a piece of cooked ham, only to have it smacked away by Rin as she assisted Kagome. He moved to the corner of the hut to grumble without the fear of being sat.

"Who is Doctor Suess, Lady Kagome? Is he from Ireland too?" Rin asked as they separated the food onto everyone's plates. Kagome was glad she thought to bring some paper plates with her, they could use them then burn them, so no trash was left behind.

She laughed a bit as she answered the little girl. "No. He was a wonderful story teller. When I was little, my mom would read the stories he wrote. They were of fantastic places and silly creatures..." she smiled more as she thought back to those nights, cuddled with her momma as she read her a bedtime story.

A snort came from Inuyasha's corner, "Sounds like a waste of time." he grumbled.

Kagome glared at the slight to one of her favorite childhood authors. "Not really, Inuyasha. He inspires many children and adults alike to learn, dream and use their imaginations." she started to hand out the plates of food. "Now, while you eat, I'll read you one of his stories. Would you like that?" she asked directing her question to the children, though even Fusa nodded she wanted to hear it as well.

"Why are the eggs green?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see. Now eat while I read." Kagome replied to Inuyasha as if she were talking to a child. She sat a bit higher, showing everyone the front cover of a bright orange book. "Green Eggs and Ham, by Doctor Suess." she started, making sure to hold the book so everyone could see the pictures. "I am Sam. Sam I am. That Sam I am, that Sam I am, I do not like that Sam I am."

Kagome didn't even have to read the pages to recite the wonderful story. She smiled when Shippo smirked at the mention of the fox. She laughed with the children as the boat sank into the water with the characters still discussing breakfast. At the end, the story ended and their plates were empty. Sango and Keade cleaned up while Shippo and Rin pounced on Kagome, asking her to read it again.

A few hours later found Kagome heading back to the well.

"Where are you going now?" Inuyasha growled, dropping next to her.

"Back home. I have to return Momma's pans and I have some studying to do." She replied, not breaking her stride.

"But you just got back! We've got to get rid of the bastard's group so we can find more shards."

"Inuyasha," she replied sweetly, watching his ears flatten to his head. That sweet tone was usually followed by the 'S' word. Instead, the half-demon found himself on the receiving end of a rather harsh pinch on the arm.

"Ow Wench! What was that for?"

She made no reply until she sat on the edge of the well. Kagome turned back around, smiling, "For not wearing green." and she dropped down into the darkness.

Inuyasha walked away from the clearing, rubbing his upper arm and mumbling about crazy females.

He didn't notice the two sets of eyes watching him.

A/N: Yeah, I'm gonna try to pick up the pace a bit. This is the first time I've tried to write without having everything mapped out. I couldn't resist Kagome pinching Inuyasha. :P


End file.
